Majikaru Dayz
by ckckckck29
Summary: Dengan menyatukan kekuatan seluruh negeri sihir pun, tetap tidak bisa memberikan Kai si humu dan Naoki si straight seorang pacar . Pair: KaiAi, NaokiLeon . Kai ooc parah, for your information


" _Gawat! Aku telat!" sembari terpogoh – pogoh, Kai mengunci pintu kamar kosnya di lantai dua dan bergegas lari menuruni tangga._

" _Eh, Kai, selamat pagi" sang juragan kosan, Miwa, tampak sedang asyik menyapu dedaunan kering di halaman kos – kosannya. " Hari ini telat lagi?"_

" _Iya" jawab Kai pendek. Ia berlari melewati Miwa sambil menyusupkan sebongkah roti kedalam mulutnya untuk mengganjal perutnya yang belum terisi ._

'_Namaku Kai Toshiki, murid SMA biasa. Umurku 17 tahun' Kai mulai bermonolog dalam hati sambil tetap berlari._

' _Semoga hari ini aku dinotice 'orang itu'!'_

**Majikyaru Dayz**

**Chapter 1**

**(Inspired by Maji Moji Rurumo)**

Pada suatu waktu, tersebutlah seorang pemuda ganteng alay dengan rambut coklat menukik kesamping atas yang hobi mengawali harinya dengan pembukaan khas komik serial cantik.

" Oi, Kai! Jangan lari sambil makan roti, itu tidak baik!" suara yang dikenal dengan baik oleh Kai membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Tampak Ishida Naoki, sahabat sekaligus tetangga kosan Kai, juga sedang berlari. Sepertinya dia juga telat.

" Lari sambil makan nasi juga tidak baik, Naoki," sahut Kai datar, saat ia melihat bahwa yang bersangkutan juga lari sambil menyantap semangkok katsudon dengan sumpitnya.

" Che! Cowok sejati itu lari sambil makan nasi! Cuma cowok payah yang lari sambil makan roti!" balas Naoki sinis.

" Terus kenapa kalo gue makan roti? Masalah buat lo?" Kai pun tak kalah sengit.

Mereka pun berakhir lari berdampingan sambil saling memberi tatapan tajam, tak lupa sambil menghabiskan sarapan masing – masing.

Tapi jangan salah, walaupun hubungan mereka penuh drama dan pertengkaran seperti ini, mereka berdua merupakan teman yang cukup akrab. Mereka sudah setahun bertetangga di kos – kosan Juragan Miwa, semenjak Naoki yang baru masuk sma pindah ke kosan itu. Sementara Kai yang setahun lebih tua sudah lebih dulu tinggal disana.

Kai dan Naoki bersekolah di SMA yang berbeda. Kai diSMA Hitsue. Dan Naoki di Miyaji Gakuen. Walaupun begitu tapi sma mereka juga bertetangga, sebagai rival. Kedua sekolah ini ada dipuncak tanjakan yang berjarak sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari kos – kosan mereka. Jadi ketika sudah sampai di puncak tanjakan, Kai akan belok kekanan dan Naoki belok ke kiri,mereka berpisah menuju gerbang sekolah masing – masing.

" Eh, Naoki-kun, Kai-kun. Pagi!"

Tapi kalau ada suara ini, maka tanpa malu – malu lagi maka Kai akan ngeloyor ke arah sebaliknya, ke kiri, demi menangkap sosok sang pemilik suara.

.

Tersebutlah Sendou Aichi, siswa kelas 1 Miyaji gakuen yang merupakan teman sekelas Naoki. Aichi itu rambutnya biru, imut – imut, baik, pintar, dan lemah lembut. Semua gerakannya terlihat anggun, dan semua senyumnya bahkan bisa melelehkan hati badai salju Kai. Tak heran Aichi menjadi idola di SMAnya.

Nah, Aichi ini adalah gebetan Kai sekarang. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Aichi di depan gerbang sma miyaji gakuen beberapa bulan lalu, dikerubuti oleh para penggemarnya, baik pria maupun wanita.

Umu? Iya, salah satu alasan Kai selalu menjomblo selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya adalah karena ia umu. Padahal mukanya tergolong cukup.. ehem.. ganteng, sampe punya fansclub sendiri disekolah. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak tertarik pada wanita. Sementara ia dijauhi oleh kalangan pria akibat sifatnya yang suka songong dan jutek, padahal ceritanya Kai sedang melatih mengeluarkan feromon seme nya. Konon katanya seme yang songong dan seenaknya itu digemari oleh banyak uke (menurut komik beel yang Kai baca sih)

Tapi Aichi beda. Walaupun Kai suka jaim dan sok cool sampai terkesan galak didepannya, Aichi tetap baik dan tersenyum ramah pada Kai. Pokoknya Aichi perfect sekali lah dimata Kai.

Lihat saja, pagi inipun Aichi menyapa Kai dengan suara manisnya.

" Pa-pagi.." Kai menyahut gugup atas sapaan sang pujaan hati.

"Kai-kun telat bangun lagi ya?"

"Kok tau?"

" Habisnya rambut Kai-kun berantakan gitu sih, hihihi" Aichi terkekeh sambil menunjuk rambut Kai yang tadi pagi lupa disisir. Reflek, Kai langsung merapikan rambut landaknya dengan tangan. Muka Kai memerah karena malu. Habisnya, didepan gebetan seharusnya ia terlihat tamvan, bukan kumal begini. Untung saja rotinya tadi sudah habis sebelum sampai di sekolah, kalau tidak ia bisa makin malu.

Ah, tapi nggak apa – apa deh. Yang penting dinotice Aichi. Hehe.

" Yo, Aichi! Ayo kita ke kelas bareng! Nanti telat!" Naoki yang daritadi berjalan disamping Kai langsung menarik Aichi pergi, meninggalkan Kai yang masih tersepona. Apalagi meskipun diseret Naoki Aichi sempat melambai ke Kai.

Nah, kalau Naoki beda lagi kasusnya. Ia bermuka seram seperti preman dengan rambut merah alay, tapi ia seorang straight. Sementara cewek – cewek takut kepadanya, bahkan untuk bertatapan mata. Padahal sih, banyak juga uke yang tertarik pada Naoki, tapi tidak digubris.

Makanya Kai tenang – tenang saja walau Naoki memegang – megang Aichi'nya'. Meskipun tetap saja ia iri sih. Kan dia juga pengen bisa menyentuh Aichi.

Kai pun hanya bisa berdiri diam, memandangi sosok Aichi yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya dengan muka abstrak. Kalau saja bel sekolah tidak berbunyi, maka ia tidak akan ingat kalau ia juga harus pergi sekolah di sma sebelah.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Kai selalu siap menunggu didepan gerbang miyaji gakuen. Biarlah mata orang – orang miyaji gakuen memandang aneh dirinya seperti ia salah tempat. Yang ia tunggu jelas Naoki. Soalnya kalau pulang bareng Naoki (dengan modus 'kan kita satu kosan') ia juga bisa pulang bareng Aichi, yang selalu pulang dengan Naoki. Yippeee!

Walaupun di mukanya, Kai selalu memasang wajah datar dan tidak tertarik, tapi hatinya selalu menari – nari.

" Kai-kun, menunggu lama ya?"

Suara manis tersebut membuat jantung Kai berdegup kencang.

" Ah, nggak kok.."

" Maaf ya, tadi aku dan Naoki-kun harus piket dulu sih.."

" Ya- yah, aku juga baru keluar kok. Tak masalah" Kai jaim. Padahal kakinya sudah pegal berdiri dari sejam yang lalu.

" Ohh, syukurlah"

Senyum Aichi langsung membuat Kai melayang.

" Lagian kenapa harus nungguin aku sih? Kayak nggak bisa pulang sendiri aja" vokal serak Naoki yang ternyata ada dibelakang Aichi membuat Kai kembali jatuh ke bumi. Dasar tukang ganggu!

" Hmf, kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku mau menemanimu pulang, supaya kau tidak mampir ketempat-tempat aneh dan salah pergaulan"

"Plis lahh, emangnya gue abg labil apa?"

" Hmf, lo masih suka nyanyi lagu boyband di kamar lo kan, itu sih gimana gak labil"

"Eh anjir jangan buka aib juga – "

Melihat pemandangan dua sejoli-sahabat itu, Aichi mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali ya"

"Enak saja!" Kai dan Naoki menjawab berbarengan. Lalu setelah sadar mereka merespon dengan jawaban yang sama, mereka berdua saling memalingkan muka.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa kan Naoki-kun, kalau Kai-kun mau pulang bareng kita? Toh kita searah"

Aduh Aichi memang berhati malaikat

.

.

Sepanjang jalan tiga sekawan itu asyik bercengkerama. Mulai dari gosip paling hot sampai dengan gombalan termaut

" Iya jadi katanya di rumah kosong kompleks sebelah itu ada hantunya loh"

Naoki mulai membuka topik.

"Oh yaaa?"

"Ah, masa sih" Kai merespon datar. Tapi lalu Aichi menoel tangannya.

"Kai-kun, nggak percaya sama hantu?"

Ih unyu bangeud sih

"Iya, Aichi memangnya percaya dengan yang semacam itu?" Kai stay cool

"Hmm bukan begitu sih, Cuma aku yakin sama keberadaan hal-hal yang diluar nalar manusia"

Aichi tersenyum tipis penuh makna

.

.

"Ah aku belok disini. Kai-kun, Naoki-kun, sampai besok ya," Aichi sedikit membungkuk dan menghilang di belokan yang dilalui mereka. Tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah memastikan sang gebetan sudah pergi, Kaipun mulai menghilangkan sifat jaimnya yang ia tahan mati-matian sejak tadi.

"Fuh.. hari ini Aichi juga imut ya.." Kai bersemu ooc

Naoki ( yang sudah mengetahui sifat asli Kai sejak awal) Cuma bisa menatap nanar sang tetangga.

"Jadi seleramu yang begitu ya.. dasar umu"

Kai mendelik, tidak terima. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya menjadi seorang umu?

"Paling tidak Aichi nggak berisik kayak cewek –cewek nggak guna itu"

"Enak aja! Justru mereka itu manis karena bawel tahu! Lagian, cowok itu kan keras, beda sama cewek yang kembut kenyal gitu!"

"Tapi aku yakin Aichi pasti lembut kenyal ikeh ikeh kimochi~

Pandangan mata Naoki makin nanar, seolah sahabatnya itu korban brainwash aliran sesat link joker yang sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi.

"Kai, tobat"

.

Naoki lelah, setidaknya baca komik nakayoshi jauh lebih nikmat daripada mendengar racauan ala komik shoujo sang tetangga norak.

.

" Naoki, kamu harus tau. Cewek itu berisik, manja, gak tau malu, gak tau diuntung. Bisanya Cuma tereak-terak sambil nonton kartun beel"

" Kai itu sih Cuma fujoshit– "

"Mending pacaran sama cowok imut macem Aichi. Kalem, mungil, adem, enak dilihat. Gak ada gunungan lemak berlebih yang mengganggu di dada"

"Kai stahp"

"Cowok imut itu absolut. Mereka adalah penyeimbang dunia yang tidak seimbang dan penuh harem ini"

"Kai kamu ooc"

" Intinya.. AKU INGIN PACARAN DENGAN COWOK IMUT TUHAN TOLONG BERIKAN AKU COWOK IMUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"KAIIIIIIIIIIII"

JLEGARRRRRR

Kai dan Naoki tersentak dan refleks memandang ke langit diatas mereka.

"Petir.. siang siang begini? Padahal cuacanya cerah"

"Oi Kai, lihat itu!" Naoki menunjuk – nunjuk keatas. Kai makin menengadah, mencari apa yang dimaksud Naoki.

"Huh? Itu .."

Tampak ada sebuah titik hitam yang makin membesar di atas langit sana, makin membesar, dan makin membesar..

Sampai terlihat seperti berbentuk manusia.

"Anjrit! Ada orang jatuh dari langit!" teriak Naoki, makin heboh

"Dia jatuh kearahmu Naoki! Cepat tangkap!" Kai tak kalah panik, bingung harus kabur atau apa.

Naoki yang fisiknya lumayan kuat segera bergegas mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap menangkap manusia atau entah apa itu yang terlihat makin jatuh, mendekat dengan bumi.

Dengan suara berdebum, dan Naoki yang dengan alaynya ikut terperosok ke tanah, sosok manusia itupun jatuh tepat dipelukan Naoki.

.

.

Kai dan Naoki terheran-heran menatap sosok manusia yang berhasil mereka 'tangkap'. Berupa remaja pendek yang kira-kira seumuran dengan mereka, berambut pirang dengan tiga ahoge.

"Dia.."

"Dia.."

"Imut!"

"Kai, plis.."

"Tapi memang benar kan Naoki! Siapa gerangan cowok imut ini?"

Malaikatkah? Alienkah?

Naoki dan Kai saling bertatapan bingung sambil memikirkan berbagai macam alasan absurd kenapa bisa ada orang jatuh dari langit.

Tiba- tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan bangunnya pemuda dipelukan Naoki. Pemuda itu berkedip sejenak, sebelum menengok kiri-kanan, memandang sekitarnya. Pandangannya lalu berhenti tepat di Naoki yang masih merengkuhnya.

Sang pemuda misterius menatap mata Naoki lekat-lekat.

Anjrit ini kenapa mukanya deket banget –

Mana posisinya ambiguay pula –

Kalau ini komik shoujo atau beel pasti background dibelakang tau-tau jadi bunga-bunga –

Dan kalau ini sinetron maka akan ada lagu yang otomatis berputar.

_Kau bidadari, _

_jatuh dari surga~_

_dihadapanku~_

_ei-o~_

Naoki jadi salah tingkah.

Kai kesal karena diacuhkan.

" Kamu ishida Naoki kan?" akhirnya, keluarlah sebuah suara merdu dari bibir mungil sang pemuda.

"I-iya?"

Kok dia tau nama gue?

"Make a contract with me"

"..."

"..."

Bukan, dia bukan kyubei dari anim sebelah.

"Haah? Kawin kontrak?"Naoki malah budeg

"Buat kontrak woi jangan ngaco enak aja kawin kontrak" Kai membisiki tidak rela

"Kontrak apa?"

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan jadi masterku, sekaligus subjek ujian supaya aku bisa lulus dari penyihir training menjadi penyihir sejati. Untuk itu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu"

"Hah?"

Naoki dan Kai berpikir sejenak.

"Naoki, dia pasti chuunibyou"

"Iya, ini ya yang namanya chuunibyou, baru lihat.."

" Aku tidak tahu kalian ngomong apa, tapi aku tidak sedang bohong. Aku ini penyihir dari negeri penyihir diatas awan sana"

" Kalau begitu mana buktinya?"

"Iya coba buktikan kalau kau benar penyihir"

Si pemuda ajaib menghela napas. Ia lalu menaikkan telunjuknya dan merapal mantra-entah-apa.

"Angin, datanglah"

Dan seketika hembusan angin mulai bertiup disekitar mereka.

"I-ini pasti Cuma kebetulan..!"

Telunjuk si pemuda kali ini terarah pada tas Naoki. Lalu ia menaikkan telunjuknya.

Tas Naoki terbang melayang.

" Huwaaaaaa tasku!"

Selanjutnya telunjuk mengarah pada Kai.

" Hmf, tidak terjadi apa-apa tuh" Kai tersenyum (sok) pede

" Lihat kedalam tasmu"

Penasaran, Kai menuruti apa kata si pemuda.

"I..ini!"

Kai melotot

"Ti-tidaqqqqqqqqqqqq!"

"Kai! Ada apa?" Naoki yang masih berusaha menangkap tasnya yang sedang terbang menengok khawatir mendengar teriakan Kai.

" Majalah kumpulan foto cowok imutku berubah jadi foto cewek seksi berbikini!"

Naoki salto.

.

.

"Jadi, sudah percaya kalau aku ini penyihir?"

Setelah tas Naoki berhasil diturunkan dan Kai dihibur dengan tawaran akan dibelikan majalah baru oleh Naoki, mereka kembali fokus pada pemuda aneh bin ajaib yang ada didepan mereka.

"Iya.." Kai dan Naoki mengangguk pasrah. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas, lalu berjalan mendekati Naoki.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya ya, master"

MASTER?

"Sebentar!"

Kai angkat tangan, menginterupsi.

"Ini curang! Tidak adil! Kenapa Naoki dapat aku tidak? Padahal yang minta cowok imut kan aku!"

Rupanya Kai sirik.

"Kau juga dapat kok. Kau Kai toshiki kan?"

"Seriusan?"

"Iya, dia agak slengekan, jadi mungkin terlambat"

_Duh, gimana ini? kok kayak selingkuh dari Aichi ya, padahal Aichi belum resmi jadi pacarku. Tapi kalo penyihirnya imut macem begini mana tahan.._

Kai berteriak girang dalam hati.

"Oh, itu dia"

"MANA?"

"Haaii, maaf telat~ kau Kai toshikeeh?"

Penyihir berambut merah terbang melayang, turun dari langit.

.

.

"Oh jadi kau Gay Toshikeeh itu? Aku yang akan jadi penyihirmu, salam kenal~"

"Kamu salah orang. Namaku Kai toshiki"

"Lho? Tapi tadi kubaca di register dunia sihir namamu itu deh perasaan"

Sengaja, dia pasti sengaja.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah, untuk bisa lulus dan jadi penyihir resmi, kami harus pergi ke dunia manusia dan mengabulkan permintaan orang yang ditunjuk menjadi master kami"

Si pemuda pirang bercerita panjang lebar. Kali ini mereka semua telah pindah posisi ke kamar kosan Kai supaya lebih nyaman dan menjaga privasi. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, dengan suguhan teh dari Kai menemani mereka.

"Kalian benar benar bisa mengabulkan apapun permintaan kami?" Naoki yang daritadi tampak pusing mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar 'Sejarah singkat dunia sihir' dari pemuda pirang, akhirnya bersuara.

"Tentunya"

Mendengar itu Naoki langsung berdiri penuh semangat

"Kalau begitu aku ingin punya pacar!"

"Oke, aku akan jadi pacarmu"

.

.

Krik

WHUT

"Apaaaaa?" Naoki jatuh terjerembab. "Bukan begitu maksudkuuuu!"

Seriusan, Naoki masih straight kok.

Iya, dia nggak tergoda sama tawaran si pemuda pirang imut itu untuk jadi pacarnya kok.

.

Kai tidak mau kalah, ia memelototi pemuda berambut merah didepannya.

"Kalau begini bagaimana? Aku ingin pacaran dengan Aichi!"

Singkat, jelas, padat, dan jujur dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"Mustahil"

"Apa? Kenapaaaa? Kan aku sudah lebih spesifik!"

"Karena kamu ditakdirkan untuk menjadi jomblo. Bahkan seluruh kekuatan sihir kami pun mustahil untuk bisa mengubah takdirmu.."

Kai langsung pundung.

.

.

"Bercanda kok..tapi mengubah perasaan orang lain itu memang dilarang dalam sihir" si pemuda merah terkekeh.

"Jadi gimanapun kami nggak bisa punya pacar?" Oh nasib..

"Dasar penyihir gadungan! Apanya yang katanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan kami! Pulang sana!"

Kai dan Naoki mulai terbawa emosi, frustasi dengan kejombloan mereka.

"Tidak bisa, kami harus tetap disini sampai keinginan kalian terkabul" si pemuda pirang menolak dengan tegas

"Iya, lagipula kami bahkan belum sempat jalan jalan di dunia manusia, main usir aja" yang satunya beralasan santai. Sebenernya niat ujian nggak sih?

"Haaahh?sampai kapan itu?"

" Tergantung seberapa cepat kami mengabulkan keinginan kalian"

Naoki melengos. "Oke, permintaan apa saja selain pacaran kan?"

Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau.. celana dalam! Ya! Impian setiap lelaki sejati!"

Kalau kalian mulai bertanya "Minta celana dalam,buat apa?" tanya saja pada lelaki sejati. Contohnya menteri paling sughoi di salah satu negara di asia itu loh..

Mendengar itu si pemuda pirang malah merona.

"Ka..kalau kau benar-benar menginginkannya.."ia memelorotkan celana panjangnya,"Akan kuberikan punyaku.."

"Ooooiiii ngapain kamu yang buka celana! Gak butuh! Maksudku itu cd perempuannnn!"

"A..aku mau..!"

"Kai, mati sana"

.

.

"Dengar, kalian tidak boleh asal memberi keinginan. Supaya bisa lulus, kami harus bisa mengabulkan keinginan dengan level tertentu. Makanya pikirkan baik baik keinginan kalian"

Si pirang akhirnya tidak jadi menurunkan celana dalamnya.

"Kalau dibilang begitu kan jadi susah..uhh.."

Berpikir, berpikir. Keinginan macam apa yang bisa dikabulkan oleh penyihir banyak syarat seperti mereka?

Sayangnya kapasitas otak mereka kurang memadai kalau diharuskan berpikir rumit seperti ini.

.

"Kaiiii! Naoki! Kalian ribut apalagi? Kedengaran sampai bawah loh!" sebuah suara sejuk dari luar mengagetkan mereka semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Pintu kamar Kai terbuka, dan muncullah seorang pemuda berambut kuning berantakan dan memaKai apron pink.

"Mi..Miwa.." Kai dan Naoki meneguk ludah.

Secara, Miwa itu adalah juragan kos-kosan mereka. Ia yang mengatur segala sesuatu di kosan miliknya tersebut, mulai dari kebersihan hingga keamanan, terutama menagih bayaran. Walaupun masih muda tapi ia sudah sangat handal mengurus kos-kosan, hingga kabarnya kos-kosan miliknya itu selalu laris manis dan jarang ada kamar kosong.

Sebagai juragan, Miwa hapal betul kebiasaan Kai dan Naoki yang suka bersilat lidah. Ia sering menegur mereka demi kedamaian bersama. Tapi tetap saja, ia sebenarnya adalah juragan yang sangat ramah dan baik hati.

"Eh? Mereka siapa? Teman kalian?" ia melirik pemuda pirang dan merah yang ada di kamar kosannya. Untung nggak dikira cosplayer nyasar, habisnya baju putih panjang si pirang dan baju metal si merah terlihat sangat chuunibyou sekali sih.

"Eh, ini.." Kai dan Naoki gelagapan mencari alasan.

Tapi belum sempat menjawab, Miwa sudah terlanjur meneteskan air mata. Yang seketika membuat Kai dan Naoki melongo.

"Syukurlahhhhhhhhhh.. akhirnya kalian punya teman jugaaa.. baru kali ini kalian membawa teman kesini.."

Miwa berusaha menghentikan tangis bahagianya. Tuh kan, ia juragan yang sangat perhatian sekali terhadap para penghuni kosannya.

"Aku souryuu leon, mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal dengan ishida Naoki" pemuda pirang- yang katanya bernama leon- malah inisiatif meminta restu

"Oi jangan seenaknya" Naoki makin melongo

"Aku suzugamori ren, aku numpang di kamar Kai. Salam kenal~"

"Woi lo juga jangan ikutan" Kai ikut heboh.

.

"..Tidak apa apa!"

"Eh?"

"Aku senang sekali.. setelah sekian lama aku mengenal kalian, akhirnya kalian punya teman! Karena kalian teman Kai dan Naoki, kalian bebas mau menumpang disini! Tetap berteman dengan dua bocah dekil ini ya!"

Miwa berhenti menangis dan tersenyum manis. Kai dan Naoki menghela napas lega.

Paling nggak ijin dari juragan sudah aman.

"Ah tapi uang kos kalian bulan depan naik ya"

Fvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv –

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**(Penderitaan mereka baru saja akan dimulai)**


End file.
